The last shall be first
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Short drabble. Hermione was having a bad day...   Implied R/Hr, obviously.


I decided to start posting the short drabbles I've been writing and posting at LiveJournal and Deviantart here too :) This one has a sequel in progress, but I can't promise anything, haha.

Feedback is love!

* * *

**The last shall be first**

I was having a really bad day. One of those days that you just want it to end, because the only thing that could make it worse would be a dragon evacuating on top of you.

First, my alarm clock did not ring at the time I was supposed to be getting up. For some reason, the previous night I settled it up two hours later. Two hours. It doesn't even make sense. I woke up fifteen minutes later, by instinct, I would like to say; Ron woke up too, although he didn't understand why I was making such a fuss about 'a couple of minutes' lost. Then, he overcooked breakfast. He never does, his breakfasts are always perfect, that's what upset me. I yelled at him and left with nothing on my stomach. When I arrived to the Ministry, the weight of guilt for having yelled at him was heavier than hunger.

That morning, I got bitten by a gnome, flooded with flying Memos, mistaken as the "_wizard_ in charge of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee" (Does my hair in a bun make me look like a man?) and ignored by Ron.

By lunch time, I already wanted to go home. But then Lavender Brown came up and put a big smile on my face.

Lavender Brown? Oh yes.

After Hogwarts, we lost the little contact we had with her, only hearing about her life from the rest of our Gryffindor classmates, and she pretended not to see us when we walked past her at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. I won't deny that we did nothing to step on her way and say hello, either.

That's why I was shocked when I saw her aiming decisively to my single table. I hadn't even dared to ask Ron if he wanted to have lunch with me, rather thinking of making up for him that night.

'Hermione, hi!' she exclaimed, a fake smile spreading across her face. 'So long no seeing you!'

'Hi, Lavender, how have you been?' I said through gritted teeth, trying hard to hide my bad mood and the clear statement of that she was the last person I would have liked to see.

'Great, as a matter of fact!'

And she gave me a brief summary of her life till present time, focusing mainly on the things I couldn't care less.

'So how are things between you and Ron?' she asked me, the little snake. Seeing my incredulous expression, she added, 'Oh, we're adults, you don't have to fear anything!'

Her silly giggle made me think exactly the opposite thing, but I spoke anyway.

'I dare say. We're doing really well, we've recently moved together, actually.'

'Oh, really? I'm in a relationship with Cormac... McLaggen, of course, you remember him?' she said, letting clear that her polite inquiry about Ron and me had only been a link to her personal life, again.

'Yes, I do...' How couldn't I? He had been my date to that infamous Christmas party for the Slug Club members, after all, after she disgustingly put her hands all over Ron. 'Well, congratulations,' I replied, smiling as falsely as her.

'Thank you. Yes... we are really doing wonderfully; we get on so well, in _every_ way, if you know what I mean.'

She winked at me, as if I was her oldest friend. Then she sort of laughed, which was not amusing for me, since I was already quite pissed off and would have left her babbling alone if I had paid for my meal. I could imagine why she and McLaggen understood each other so well, both were obnoxious in extreme.

'You know,' she continued, 'Cormac is a huge fan of the Montrose Magpies, so _every _time their win we get on even more well...'

After that, she sucked at the drink she had ordered and dramatically looked sideways, as if remembering a hot night.

That's when I decided I deserved to take revenge on that awful day.

'Oh, neat. Ron is a big fan of the Chudley Cannons, that's why we have a different arrangement: every time they _lose_, we have wild sex in the team's changing room.'

Holding back my laughter, I apologized and left. I was so light-hearted that Ron found hard to believe that I was really sorry for being rude with him, but I managed to convince him.

I wouldn't say that I told a lie today.


End file.
